My Little Powerpuff: Teamwork is Magic
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: When a battle against Mojo goes awry, The Powerpuff Girls and three others end up in Equestria. But Mojo and Princess are there as well! Can the Powerpuff Girls defeat Mojo with the help of their new Pony friends, the Mane Six? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Powerpuff: Teamwork is Magic

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: After causing a malfunction in Mojo Jojo's new Machine (paid for by Princess Morbucks) during battle, the Powerpuff Girls and three others find themselves in Equestria. But while they make friends, the Simian Genius plots to use the land's magic in a bid to finally be victorious over them. With the help of their new friends, they must stop Mojo Jojo before it's too late!

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville! This bustling community is always the center of some of the most exciting, grueling, nail-biting and heart stopping action known to man! Why, every day the fate of the town hangs in the balance between the forces of good and evil. And yet its fine citizens can rest easy, knowing that Townsville has the greatest champions of good watching over it night and day. Those champions are Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup; the one and only Powerpuff Girls!<p>

And as our story begins, we see our favorite heroes spending a peaceful day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"Okay, class!" Ms. Keane, the Teacher, said. "Today is a free day! Just think of it as a reward for all of your hard work lately. So feel free to have fun doing anything you want! "

"YAY!" The kids cheered.

"Alright! I'm gonna practice my fighting techniques!" Buttercup said in excitement. She performed a showing of rapid fire fists. "I'm just one good punch away from a breakthrough, I know it!"

"I'm gonna come up with new tactics to take out our Arch-Enemies with!" Blossom said, pulling out a notebook and a pen. "Hopefully, I can do something that'll minimize the damage that Townsville takes whenever we fight."

"And I'm gonna practice my drawing!" Bubbles giggled, pulling out paper, pencils and crayons.

Her sisters stared at her.

"Bubbles…how is that gonna benefit Townsville? My tactics will help to save it a lot of money and Buttercup's techniques will help us take down monsters and Arch-Enemies quicker." Blossom said.

"Yeah! How are stupid drawings gonna do anything?" Buttercup scoffed.

Bubbles pouted her lower lip at them.

"For your information, practicing my drawing will cause me to get better at it, which will cause them to become prettier, which will make them more appealing, which will make them have a higher chance of getting noticed by a rich guy who collects art, which will get me mega cash, which I can use to pay for any damages done to Townsville! _That's _how they'll benefit everyone," Bubbles declared, sticking out her tongue at her sisters.

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh, no need to go all Mojo on us," Buttercup replied, rolling her eyes.

Unknown to them, this free time was what one of their classmates were waiting for. Princess Morbucks (one of the girls' many arch-foes) snickered evilly to herself as she gave a subtle glare towards them. "Enjoy your little play time, Powerpukes. This time, after all is said and done, I'll be the only Powerpuff around town."

Resisting the urge to break out into evil giggling, Princess raised her hand to get Ms. Keane's attention. "Ms. Keane, I don't really feel all that well…I think I…" She threw in a few whopping coughs for good measure. "I think I need to go home…"

"Oh, of course, Princess," Ms. Keane said, looking sorry for the girl. "Since it's free day, you may feel 'free' to go home early. Should I call your dad to pick you up?"

"That's okay (cough cough)…I can call my personal butler to retrieve me," Princess replied, walking out of the classroom.

"…Do you guys think that Princess has been acting…weird lately?" Blossom said.

"You're right. She hasn't tried to bribe anyone to destroy us for nearly a month," Buttercup said.

"That's a new record!" Bubbles declared.

* * *

><p>Outside, Princess brought out her very expensive Cell Phone and pushed one of her speed dials.<p>

"Hey, Chives! I need you to pick me up and take me to Mojo Jojo's six seconds ago! And make it snappy, Butler Boy!" She shouted.

Exactly one second later, a very impressive stretch limo appeared before the spoiled Princess. The window at the driver's seat rolled down, and a regal sounding voice said, "You called, Madam?"

"What took ya so long?" Princess sneered throwing open the passenger seat and hopping into it. "To Mojo's, and be quick about it!"

"Yes, Madam," Chives said, driving off at high speed.

* * *

><p>"Mwahahahahahahahahaha! My greatest creation is finally complete! At last, with this super weapon, the Powerpuff Girls will finally taste the bitter, cold and not so very tasty taste of defeat!" Mojo Jojo (Main Arch-Enemy of the girls) gloated, deep within the bowls of his volcano based observatory.<p>

Thanks to the money that Princess Morbucks had funded him (not to mention some very powerful objects that he had managed to steal underneath the Powerpuff Girls' non-noses), the simian genius had finally been able to finish work on his master machine. It took on the appearance of a slim yet muscular and long whiskered dragon. The metallic monstrosity was 15 feet tall, painted with sleek red and black colors, and outfitted with powerful weapons.

Razor-sharp blades for claws and wings.

Hot red laser optics for eyes…that shot lasers.

Mini Nukes for teeth that exploded with devastating force whenever they chopped into something.

Space Rock tempered into a reinforced Titanium Steel that would prevent backlash from the nukes; not to mention withstand all but the most powerful of Powerpuff attacks.

And the crown jewel of the menacing machine, a fully working Time Jewel embedded within its forehead. It took all of Mojo's scientific smarts to develop it, but it had been well worth the trouble. It was thanks to this triumph that Mojo was able to snatch the Space Rock while it was still _in_ space, thanks to the jewel's warping powers. With the jewel combined with his powerful mech, he would be sure to destroy those accursed girls once and for all!

"And once that has happened, I, Mojo Jojo, shall finally be the winner, the victor, the last one standing and the gloatiest of the gloat. And gloat I shall! For when the Powerpuff Girls are finally out of the way, there will be nothing, absolutely _nothing_, preventing me from taking over the City of Townsville! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I think you mean when _we _take over Townsville, ya big ape."

Mojo ceased with his gloating when he heard Princess' voice coming from the nearby window. Her butler, Chives, was using his rocket boots to float in front of it, giving his master a piggy back ride atop his broad, mechanical shoulders.

"I gotta say, Mojo, this butler that you made for me has worked well beyond expectations!" Princess snickered as she hopped off of Chives' shoulders to stand before Mojo. She had switched into her black and yellow super suit during the ride over.

"But of course! My machines are always of the highest quality!" Mojo scoffed. "But I must thank you, Miss Morbucks. If it weren't for your father's fabulous wealth, I would have had to spend another year at best perfecting my ultimate Machine, the Drago Robo!"

"Yeah, yeah," Princess yawned, waving Mojo off. "I don't really care about the details, so long as it finally gets rid of those stinkin' Powerpuffs. I assume that you have an extra cockpit for me in that thing. After all, since it was my daddy's money that helped you finish it, I want a front row seat!"

"But of course, my dear. I shall be riding in the belly of the beast, so to speak, while you reside in the chest. All you have to do is watch, as my machine proves that your father's money was very well spent indeed," Mojo chuckled.

"I love it! Especially the part where I don't have to lift a finger," Princess snickered evilly. "So, what are we waiting for? The suspense is killing me!"

"Then we shall tarry no longer! The time has finally come to rid the world of those goody do gooder Powerpuff Girls! Into the machine!" Mojo declared, purple cape flowing behind him as he strode towards the main cockpit.

"Heeheehee…this is gonna be so much fun!" Princess giggled. "Hold the fort, Chives! Be ready to save me just in case this blows up in Mojo's face, as usual."

"Yes, Madam," Chives said, bowing low as his master departed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long afterwards that the Powerpuff Hotline went off. All three girls heard it, but Blossom answered it since she was the closest one.<p>

"Yes, Mayor? What is it this time?" Blossom said quickly.

"Oh, Blossom, it's horrible! Simply horrible!" The Mayor cried over the phone. "I've completely filled my coin jar, and the banks are closed today! Now where am I going to put my spare change?-!"

"Mayor, I think that we have a _slightly_ more important issue at hand here," The Mayor's secretary, Miss Sarah Bellum, said.

"Oh, yeah…Mojo Jojo is rampaging downtown yet again! He's doing quite a bit of damage, so I guess you girls better come here quick!"

"Okay, Mayor! We're on…" Blossom began, but she was cut off by the sounds of a scuffle coming from the other end. "Mayor? Mayor! Are you okay?"

"I think that you should be more worried for you and your sisters, Blossom," Mojo's voice sneered.

"Mojo! You leave the Mayor and Miss Bellum out of this!" Blossom growled, glaring at the receiver.

"You are in no position to be making demands, brat! Besides, I am a simian who enjoys having as much advantages as possible," Mojo taunted. "Now then, come and rescue these helpless fools if you dare!" And with an evil laugh, Mojo hung up the phone.

"Shoot…Bubbles, Buttercup, let's roll!"

"Right/Roger!" Bubbles and Buttercup said respectively. The three wasted no more words as they zipped out of the door as fast as they could, barely hearing a 'Good Luck, Girls!' from Ms. Keane.

* * *

><p>"It's Mojo Jojo! And he's destroying the town yet again!" One random pedestrian shouted in terror, as many of Townsville's citizens began panicking and running away from the Drago Robo.<p>

"Yes, YES! Run in fear, you pathetic people! But don't run too far, for I want you all to witness the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls with your own eyes!" Mojo laughed evilly. His Drago Robo demolished a nearby building with its laser eyes.

"Don't destroy too much of the town, Ape Boy! Money doesn't grow on trees for this sort of thing, only for fun things!" Princess heckled.

"My Robo Constructers can repair this town after our showdown with the girls, so shush!" Mojo growled, keeping a close eye out for the girls.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!"

Mojo gained a sinister smirk on his face. "Speak of the devils…"

The girls came to a complete halt in front of the Drago Robo, trying and failing to hide a bit of awe.

"Humph. Looks like Mojo isn't playing around this time," Buttercup said, cracking her fist.

"Look! Princess is with him!" Bubbles said, pointing her out.

"What are you doing with Mojo this time, Princess?" Blossom demanded.

"Duh! I'm just enjoying a front row seat for your demise!" Princess snickered.

"And just what makes you think that this time will be any different than all the others? We'll defeat you like we always have!" Blossom declared.

"I think not. This time, I have all of the advantages! Such as your precious Mayor and Secretary, Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" Mojo cackled, as the wings of the Robot unfurled to reveal Mayor and Miss. Bellum taped to each side, both of them unconscious.

"Mayor! Miss Bellum!" The girls gasped. They glared at Mojo and Princess. "Let them go, Mojo!"

"Why don't you try to make me?" Mojo retorted, before firing his robot's eye lasers at the Powerpuffs.

They quickly dodged them, and then began to charge at Mojo. "Careful, girls! We have to focus our attacks on Mojo! The sooner we can disable his cockpit, the sooner we can save the Mayor and Miss Bellum!"

"Got it!" Buttercup said, streaming ahead of the girls. "Have a knuckle sandwich, ya big ape!"

Mojo simply raised an eyebrow. The very second Buttercup was about to shatter the dome around his cockpit, the simian simply pushed a button. The entire robot vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving Buttercup to sail harmlessly through the air.

"What the…?" Buttercup muttered.

"Buttercup, look out!" Bubbles cried.

The tomboy whirled around in time and saw the Drago Robo's maw open wide, ready to take a chomp out of her. Bubbles barely managed to tackle her out of the way, but the resulting explosion from the nukes blasted both of them through several buildings.

"Bubbles, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. She glared at Mojo. "Alright then, Banana Breath! Let's see…"

As she was talking, she was rubbing her arms against her cotton dress at high speeds, gathering an obscene amount of static electricity in them.

"…if you can handle some lightning!" She finished, launching a lightning stream at Mojo.

"I'd rather see if the prestigious Mayor can handle it better," Mojo chuckled, aiming the wing with the Mayor attached towards the path of the lightning.

Blossom's eyes widened as, with a good amount of effort, she redirected the attack to the sky instead to avoid hurting the Mayor.

"Heh, that's what I thought," Mojo said darkly, before he vanished again.

Before Blossom could react, she felt a stinging pain on her back as Mojo slashed her with the robot's claws and launched her away a good distance. Mojo followed it up by aiming his robot's tail at the Powerpuff, the tip of said tail quickly turning into a mini satellite that fired a powerful sonic wave. The wave hit Blossom head on, smashing her through buildings with its impact.

"Heeheehee! This is awesome!" Princess cheered with evil glee.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself, Miss Morbucks. The real fun has yet to come!" Mojo said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Professor Utonium was watching his girls' battle on the news channel. His concern grew every time Mojo avoided the girls' attacks and attacked them back. They were holding in there, but even they wouldn't be able to last much longer.<p>

"I just don't understand! How is Mojo able to vanish like that so many times? If I could just figure it out, I could help my girls defeat him!" Utonium said. "Come on, Utonium! The lives of your girls are at stake! Focus!"

The Professor kept a close eye on Mojo's creation this time around, seeing if he could find any signs of where his dodging ability came from. Just as the girls were about to hit Mojo, Utonium's eyes widened as he saw a very brief spark of light coming from the Drago Robo's forehead before it vanished completely.

"Hmmm…whatever is in that forehead, it must be allowing Mojo to warp! I have to inform the girls!"

Just as he was about to head for his car, he suddenly stopped. Then he gained a sly smile on his face as he looked towards the door to his lab…

* * *

><p>"Ugh…nothing is working!" Buttercup groaned.<p>

Try as they might, the Powerpuff Girls were nearly helpless against Mojo's ultimate machine. Not only could it warp behind them with ease and dodge their attacks, but they also had to hold back so they wouldn't hurt Mayor and Miss Bellum. With all of the injuries they had sustained throughout the battle, it was only a matter of time before Mojo…

"No! We can't give up!" Blossom declared, slowly getting to her feet from the wrecked building around her. Her sisters followed suit. They were all trembling from the pain, but still had looks of determination on their faces.

"I admire your fortitude, my dear girls, but you must simply face facts. This is one battle that _you won't win._" Mojo said evilly. The eyes of his robo began to glow, gathering heat within them to fire one last laser beam. Try as they might, the girls could not will their bodies to move…they had no choice but to close their eyes and try to endure the attack.

But just before Mojo could finish them off, another laser came from out of nowhere and crashed into the Drago Robo's forehead, shattering the Time Jewel. The sudden attack shocked Mojo so much that his attack faded away, saving the girls in the process. He turned wide eyes up to a smirking Professor Utonium, who was donned in his Power Prof Battle Suit. The laser arm cannon on said suit was smoking, proving that he was the one who had just destroyed the Time Jewel.

"Professor!" The Powerpuff Girls shouted, happy to see their father and creator.

"Looks like I arrived just in time, girls," Utonium smiled, before glaring at a stuttering Mojo. "I figured that Mojo's robot wouldn't be able to gather enough energy to make use of whatever was at the base of his forehead if he was in the middle of another attack. Add to the fact that he didn't see me coming, and he wasn't able to warp away in time before I could attack that thing."

"You…you…you FOOL! Do you have any idea what you have just done?-!" Mojo screeched, looking terrified. "That was a Time Jewel that you just destroyed, the only one of its kind! It took me a good two years to finally perfect it! Who knows what'll happen now that you've…"

Mojo was cut off from his tirade when rumbling began to happen all around the city, knocking the girls to the ground. "W…what's happening…?-!" Blossom shouted.

Before anyone could respond, a black hole the size of Mojo's Robo formed in the middle of the battlefield where the fragments of the Jewel had landed. It began to suck in all of the debris from the battle, and grew stronger with each passing second.

"What the heck?-!" Princess shouted, as she felt herself be sucked against the dome of her cockpit. To make matters worse, the Drago Robo was being sucked towards the black hole as well, despite Mojo's best efforts to jet away from it. A few seconds later, Mojo and Princess shouted in terror as they were heading for the hole at high speed.

"Mayor, Miss. Bellum!" The Powerpuff Girls shouted, rushing forwards to make sure the machine didn't get sucked into the back hole with them still attached to its wings.

"Girls!" Utonium shouted, rushing forward as well. The girls each grabbed a wing and the head respectively, while Utonium grabbed the tail. All four of them tried to pull the machine away , but it was no use. Screaming, all of them were sucked into the hole. Luckily, the combined inner power of the Powerpuff girls was enough to make it vanish before it could suck in anything else. But the damage had been done…Mojo, Princess, the Powerpuff Girls, Mayor, Bellum and Utonium were gone.

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter of the first ever Powerpuff GirlsMy Little Pony FiM (Friendship is Magic) crossover. To be honest, I'm surprised that no one had done this before…especially considering some of the other crossovers that have happened with FiM.

I'll probably be focusing on this and my Ask Naru-Crew fanfic for the first few months of the new year, so I hope you like them! And yes, I'm a brony. It helps that I can see episodes of FiM right before I head for work in the morning.

Anyway, next chapter will feature the Ponies meeting the Powerpuff Girls and their friends and father…but what happened to Mojo and Princess? You'll find out. Catch you Next Continue!


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Powerpuff: Teamwork is Magic

Chapter 2: First Contact

* * *

><p>The town of Ponyville! This quaint little town is home to peace-loving ponies from all walks of live, from the hard working Earth Ponies, to the magic wielding Unicorns and finally the Weather-Controlling Pegasi. They all help each other and everyone gets along!<p>

But not too long ago, a great threat had nearly engulfed not just Ponyville, but all of Equestria! The entire land was almost enveloped in Eternal Night, thanks to that meanie-weenie mare Nightmare Moon!

But thanks to the efforts of a group of brave (and fun loving!) ponies, she was defeated and restored back to her Princess Luna self! Those ponies go by the name of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie! And together, they form the one and only group, the Mane Six!

"Uh, Pinkie dear…who are you talking to?" Rarity asked, looking towards where the pretty pink party pony was looking.

"The readers, silly!" Pinkie giggled. "Just a second!"

Currently, the Mane Six were on their way back from dealing with a Dragon problem that had threatened to engulf Ponyville in smoke for goodness knows how long!

"Done!" Pinkie said with a smile, bouncing to the head of the group. Rarity just stared after the pony, before shaking her head slowly.

"I'll never figure out what goes on in that pony's head…"

"Eh, it's not so bad," Rainbow Dash said, hovering right behind the Fashionista. "I kinda like the whole 'Mane Six' thing. Makes us sound awesome!"

"Gotta admit, it does have a ring ta it," Applejack replied in her southern drawl.

"It's…nice," Fluttershy said quietly.

"It is rather nice, but we don't need to go calling ourselves that around everypony. It might start to catch on, and ponies would start thinking of us as supermares or something," Twilight replied.

"That would be awesome!" Dash whooped. "Being a hero would make me a shoe-in for becoming a Wonderbolt!"

"But…everypony would want to be around you 24/7…I don't think I could handle something like that…" Fluttershy squeaked, lightly shuddering at the thought.

The Blue Pegasus scoffed in response. "Figures that the one pony who's able to make a full grown _dragon_ cry like a baby would be scared of something silly like that!"

"Speaking of, that sure was somethin', Fluttershy! I cain't believe that ya'll were able to tame that big ol' dragon just by staring at 'em!" Applejack said, smiling at the shy Pegasus. "What's yer secret?"

The pink-maned pony shyly smiled back. "There's no secret that I'm aware of. I just love taking care of animals…and once I got past my fear, I saw that Mr. Dragon just needed to be asked nicely before he would leave, just like almost any other animal."

"Well, I'm just glad that the whole Dragon crisis is over with. Princess Celestia will be so proud of us!" Twilight cheered.

"Yep, yep, yep! This calls for a party!" Pinkie shouted happily, bouncing all around her friends. "This'll be one of the best parties ev…"

All of a sudden, Pinkie's tail began to twitch. Applejack took quick notice.

"Uh-oh!" The cowpony squeaked. "Girls, duck and cover! Pinkie's tail is twitching!"

Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's eyes went wide at the proclamation. Within seconds, they were rushing underneath the debris that was left from the Avalanche that Fluttershy had caused by accident earlier, peeking out at Pinkie for any other signs of danger.

Twilight, however, was just staring at the others like they had lost their mind, especially Pinkie. "Um…why is Pinkie twitching like that? And why did you all just randomly hide?"

"It's my tail! It's a twitch, twitch, twitching!" Pinkie explained, as her tail went into overdrive and caused her whole body to shake. "I-I-It means t-t-that s-s-something is g-g-gonna f-f-fall from the s-s-sky!"

"She's right, Twi! Her Pinkie Sense hasn't been wrong yet!" Applejack said, hiding underneath a boulder. "You should hide under something 'afore something _forces _you to be under it!"

Twilight just scoffed. "Really now, Pinkie Sense? That has to be the silliest thing I've ever heard of!"

"I'd listen to her, Twilight!" Pinkie said, holding onto a boulder with her hooves while her tail began to spin like a helicopter blade. "My tail twitch has never been this strong before! Whatever's gonna fall from the sky must be a heck of a doozie!"

"Come on! The sky is completely clear now that all of the smoke is gone!" Twilight said, rolling her eyes. "What could possibly fall from the…"

But before she could finish, a sudden explosion of energy happened right in the sky, knocking Twilight for a loop as she rolled backwards in surprise.

"What the heck was that?-!" Twilight gasped.

"Ah warned ya!" Applejack said.

Another burst of energy resonated through the sky, causing the Bookworm Pony to latch onto a boulder of her own to keep from being blown away. "What's going on?-! This isn't like any Magic that I've felt before!"

"That's probably because it _isn't_ magic!" Pinkie shouted over the huge gust of wind. "Hang on! These things usually come in threes!"

"What are you talking abo…"

Twilight didn't get a chance to finish as, just like Pinkie said, another huge burst of energy went through the sky. But unlike the last two, this one went on for a while and began to push the confused ponies deep against the ground.

"Ahhh! What the hay is happening?-!" Rainbow Dash shouted, feeling herself begin to slowly get crushed by the rock she was underneath. She had to use all of her strength to keep it from happening, but she couldn't escape from under it.

"I don't want to get this close to the dirt!' Rarity whined as she used her magic to keep her rock from crushing her as well.

"Ugh…we jus' hafta hold out 'till it passes, girls!" Applejack struggled to say, her muscles from Applebucking coming in handy at holding back the boulder.

"It's so scary!" Fluttershy whimpered, Twilight's magic the only thing keeping her safe as well.

"Everypony, look up!" Pinkie said, pointing to something in the sky.

It took everypony every ounce of their strength to look upwards towards where Pinkie was pointing, and what they saw shocked them to the core.

"It's a…BLACK HOLE!" Twilight shouted in fear.

Indeed, a fair amount of distance away, there was a black hole in the sky. But instead of sucking up everything in its path, it was instead pushing everypony and everything as close to the ground as possible.

"I don't get it! Why would a black hole pop up HERE of all places?-! And why the hay is it pushing us to the ground instead of sucking us up?-!" Dash shouted.

"I have no idea! I've never heard of such a thing happening!" Twilight shouted back.

"Hey…there's something coming out of the black hole!" Rarity shouted.

Everypony looked closer at the hole, and saw that Rarity was right. It was too far away to make out clearly, but they could barely see some shapes being shot out of the hole.

"How…how is that possible? It's impossible to escape a black hole once it sucks you up!" Twilight said, her mind nearly blown.

All of a sudden, the Mane Six watched in surprise as one of the shapes was forced away from the others, streaming a long distance into the Everfree Forest. The rest of them quickly fell close to the entrance of Ponyville. Afterwards, the black hole finally vanished as quickly as it had appeared, allowing all of the ponies to escape their rocks at long last.

"Phew…that was a little too close for comfort," Dash sighed, stretching out the kicks in her legs.

"Shoot, ya'll are tellin' me! Haven't had a workout like that since last Applebuckin' Season!" Applejack replied.

"What on earth do you think caused that dreadful black hole to appear like that?" Rarity huffed, using her magic to dust herself off.

"I'm…I'm more concerned about those things that fell from the hole," Fluttershy said timidly.

"They must be…mareliens!" Pinkie gasped. "It makes perfect sense! The Black Hole was their way of traveling into Equestria, and now they've split apart so that they can begin conquering it from two sides!"

"I know it'll surprise you to hear me say this after what just happened, but I'm not willing to believe that just yet," Twilight said. "I'm sure that there is an explanation for this…somehow. Since most of the shapes landed near Ponyville, we should go and see what they are first."

"Well…all right, jus' so long as we keep our distance," Applejack gulped. "We don't know if'n they're friendly or not."

"Agreed. But I think that one of us should stop by Twilight's house and collect dear Spike, just in case we need to inform the Princess of anything," Rarity said.

"I'm on it! Just make sure to save some marelien flank kicking for me if it comes to that!" Dash replied, saluting briefly before zooming towards Ponyville.

"Okay, let's go everypony. Make sure to not make too much noise when we get close," Twilight said. The rest nodded as they began to trot towards where the strange shapes had fallen.

* * *

><p>"Are you girls alright?" Utonium asked.<p>

"Yeah, we're just fine, Professor," Blossom said, shaking her head. "Nicely done, girls!"

"Piece of cake!" Buttercup declared, as she and Bubbles each lowered their respective metal wings to the ground. They had managed to rip them off of the Drago Robo just as they were shot out of the black hole, and Utonium and Blossom punched the machine away from them afterwards so that they could regroup.

"That was crazy! I can't believe a black hole of all things sucked us in!" Bubbles exclaimed, taking a quick look around their surroundings. "And something tells me that we're not in Townsville anymore…"

"We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to see if Mayor and Miss Bellum are alright!" Blossom said.

"Um…define 'alright'," Buttercup said, looking at the two with a strange expression on her face. It looked somewhere between 'absolute shock', and 'struggling not to laugh'.

"Just what are you talking about, Butter…cup…?" Blossom trailed off as she caught sight of the two herself.

Mayor and Miss Bellum were no longer human. Instead, they had somehow been transformed into…ponies, of all things! Mayor had turned into a short stallion with a grey coat and white mane. He still had his mustache and hat, and was still dressed in his clothes as well. Miss Bellum went through the same thing, and she had a pale yellow coat with a fuzzy red mane that hid her face from view... but it couldn't hide the sharp horn on top of her forehead.

"Ponies!" Bubbles screamed in glee, hugging each one in turn and waking them up in the process. "They are sooooooo _cute_!"

"Don't go, Mr. Pickles…" Mayor mumbled as his eyes slowly opened up to get a face full of Bubbles. "AHHH! Oh, it's only you, Bubbles. Thanks for saving Miss Bellum and I!"

"That's just it, Mayor. Considering the…state that the two of you are in, I'm not sure that we can say we've really rescued you…so to speak." Utonium replied; bafflement clear in his voice as he looked upon the humans-turned-ponies.

"…I don't get it. Miss Bellum, can you translate what the Professor just said?" Mayor said, turning towards Bellum. He blinked when he saw a pony staring back at him. "Who's the pony?"

"It's me, Mayor. Somehow, we were turned into ponies!" Bellum replied.

"We were?" Mayor replied, before looking down at his hands…or lack thereof. He saw some hooves instead. "Huh. So we are. …Neat! I've always loved ponies!"

"I know, right!" Bubbles cheered, as the two shared a laugh. Bellum just shook her head and turned towards the Professor.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

Utonium rubbed his chin in thought. "To be quite honest, I'm not sure. Perhaps it has something to do with the black hole that teleported us to our present location…but if that's the case, then why didn't it affect the girls or I?"

"Whatever happened, I'm glad it didn't happen to me. Ponies are the last lame thing that I'd want to turn into!" Buttercup scoffed. She quickly looked into the air as she was sure that she felt a quick glare in her direction, but she didn't see anything.

"Ponies are awesome, Buttercup!" Bubbles defended.

"Yeah, awesome at being lame!" Buttercup retorted.

"That's enough, girls!" Blossom shouted, giving her sisters a stern look. "We don't have time for this. We have to figure out where we are, and then we need to find Mojo and Princess and bring them to justice before they cause any more trouble!"

Before they could reply though, a snap of a twig alerted them to a presence behind the bushes.

"Alright, come on out! We know you're there!" Buttercup growled.

Silence.

Then a sigh. "Nice going, Pinkie."

"Sorry…"

All at once, the Mane Six minus Rainbow Dash exited the bushes. Bubbles and Mayor had sparkles in their eyes at seeing more ponies, Buttercup scoffed at the same thing, and the rest just stared at the group.

After a few seconds passed with both groups staring at each other, Applejack asked one simple question.

"Are ya'll mareliens?"

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter. I would have had it up sooner, but I had a cold that refused to go away. I'll try my best to update this fic one every two weeks, but don't worry if I slip in the future.<p>

Next chapter, introductions are made, plans are formed, and the main plot moves along. Hope you look forward to it! Catch you Next Continue!

P.S: Quite a Cliffhanger, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Powerpuff: Teamwork is Magic

Chapter 3: First Meetings

* * *

><p>"…What the heck is a Marelien?" Buttercup said, scratching her head.<p>

"I think that they're calling us aliens," Blossom said.

"Oh, okay," Buttercup shrugged. "…Hey! I ain't no alien!"

But before the Mane Six (minus Rainbow Dash) could reply, Pinkie let out a scream when she noticed Mayor and Miss Bellum still strapped to the Metal Wings. "I knew it! They abducted these ponies, strapped them down to these weird metal things, and they're gonna suck out their brains! _With bendy straws!_ AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What." Blossom deadpanned.

"Now look, ladies…er, mares, this is all a big misunderstanding!" Utonium stated, not wanting things to get out of hand.

"Well, then just how do you explain those two ponies strapped up like that...and the bendy straw next to your feet?" Twilight demanded.

"What bendy straw…" Buttercup began, before she and the others saw a bendy straw next to Mayor.

"…What?" Mayor said defensively. "Brain Juice sounds pretty tasty! So I pulled my personal straw from my hat…and forgot that I didn't have fingers anymore. Oh well, small price to pay to be a cute little pony!"

"Fingers? What are these fingers that you…?" Twilight began, but she was cut off by an ungodly squee from Bubbles.

"It's official…we died in the battle against Mojo, and ended up in Pony Heaven! And even better, they can talk!" Bubbles cheered, excited beyond all belief. She was about to pounce on the nearest one (Fluttershy) so that she could pet her, and hug her and love her, but a purple glow surrounded her and made her freeze in the air.

"And just what did you think you were going to do?" Twilight said with a stern look.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you want a hug first?" Bubbles said innocently.

"I think that we'd rather get some answers from you instead," Rarity said.

"Yeah, like what in the gosh darn hay are ya? We ain't ever seen yer kind 'round Ponyville," Applejack said.

"Well, that's simple. I am what you would call a Human. And to be honest, this is the first time I've seen talking ponies!" Utonium said, starting to look a bit giddy at the thought of making first contact with a new type of species. "Would you mind if I studied your species? As a scientist, this is like candy to me!"

"You don't have ponies where you come from?" Twilight questioned.

"Nope! At least, not talking ones…which is weird when you think about all the _other_ things that show up at Townsville," Utonium replied with a shrug.

"Professor, we have to track down Mojo before he causes anymore damage! We don't have time for you to be studying these lame ponies!" Buttercup scowled.

"And just who are you callin' lame, huh?"

Everyone looked above to see none other than Rainbow Dash, carrying the baby dragon Spike on her back. She quickly landed on the ground, allowing Spike to hop onto it before hovering herself a bit so that she could give a little glare at Buttercup.

"Just what the heck are you guys, anyway? And why do you two ponies tied up? Are you guys ponynappers?-!" Dash growled.

"Hey, don't go accusing _us_ of anything! These two were human before that whole incident with Mojo!" Buttercup growled back.

"A likely story! How do we know you ain't lying?"

"I don't _have_ to lie. Trust me, if I wanted to do anything to hurt you or your friends, it would take more than brightly colored, hay-eating, lame-o ponies to stop me!"

"Stop calling us lame, ya bug-eyed freak!"

"BUG-EYED?-! That's it, ya wanna go?-!"

"Bring it, pal!"

Before Buttercup could rush Dash (or vice versa) they were surrounded by the same force that had stopped Bubbles earlier. Blossom took advantage of this by yanking Buttercup away from Dash, while Twilight did the same with her magic.

"What's wrong with you, Buttercup?-! We don't want to go picking fights with the locals, especially with Mojo still on the loose!" Blossom said in a stern tone to her sister.

"But she called me a Bug-Eyed freak! As if she's one to talk, her eyes are just as big!" Buttercup seethed.

"Well, you _really_ had it coming, you know," Bubbles said, glaring a bit at Buttercup. "These ponies are nothing like the ones we see on T.V, so don't call them lame before you get to know them!"

Buttercup grumbled, looking away.

"Rainbow Dash! I know that that…whatever she is was mean to you, but you should have more class than to start a fight over a few silly words!" Rarity admonished.

Dash just snorted; the air visible as it left her snout. "I don't like her. She reminds me _far_ too much of…Gilda."

"Well, who knows? Maybe she isn't as bad. We just need to give her a chance," Twilight said soothingly. Rainbow looked away in a huff as Twilight looked back over towards the Powerpuff Girls. "I must say, you three look far different from Mr. Utonium. Are you girls also humans as well?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story," Blossom said, rubbing her arm.

"We've got time," Applejack said, interested in learning more about the strange creatures that had appeared from the Black Hole.

"Oh, oh, can I tell the story?-! Can I PLEEEAAASSSEEE tell the story?-!" Mayor shouted like a little kid, squirming around in his rope.

"Okay! Sheesh…" Blossom sighed, before using her laser eyes to burn the rope binding Mayor and Sara Bellum. Bellum simply landed gracefully, while Mayor began to bounce around with enough spirit to give Pinkie a run for her money. This didn't escape said party pony's notice, and she happily began to bounce alongside him, giggling all the while.

"W…what on earth was THAT?-!" Rarity gasped in shock.

"That was just our laser eyes. All three of us can do it," Bubbles explained, giggling at the adorable shocked looks on all of the ponies. Rainbow Dash paled a bit as she sent a short glance towards Buttercup, who grinned evilly in response.

"And that's not the only thing that we can do," The Rowdy Powerpuff said. "We can also…"

"STORY TIME! STORY TIME!" Mayor shouted, jolting Buttercup (who he was standing right next to) and nearly making her fall to the ground.

"STORY TIME! STORY TIME!" Pinkie echoed, beginning to like this weird old pony more and more.

Bellum sighed. "You'd better let him tell the story, girls. There is no stopping him when he gets like this."

"YAAAAYYYY!" Mayor cheered. He suddenly stopped bouncing, a _very_ serious look on his face. After clearing his throat, he began to recount the tale in the most serious and epic voice he could muster.

**Sugar.**

**Spice.**

**And Everything Nice.**

**These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl!**

**But Professor Utonium accidently added another ingredient to the concoction…**

**CHEMICAL X.**

"BOOM!" Mayor shouted, making everyone (and everypony) jump a few feet…especially poorFluttershy.

"What the heck was that for?-!" Twilight growled at the old human-turned-pony.

"Sound Effects!" Mayor said simply, before slipping back to the epic voice.

**Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born! Using their awesome superpowers, Blossom…**

"Commander and the Leader!" Blossom said with a hint of smugness, doing a little bow towards the ponies.

**Bubbles…**

"The Joy and the Laughter!" Bubbles said sweetly, giggling again.

**And Buttercup…**

"The Toughest Fighter!" Buttercup roared, pounding her chest like an ape.

**Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of EVIL!**

"And that's the story! Professor Utonium here created the Powerpuff Girls, and is both their creator and father!" Mayor finished, taking a bow.

"That was such an awesome story!" Pinkie cheered "I really liked the sound effect you put in there too! If I knew you were gonna do that, I would have lent you my Party Cannon!"

The Pink Rocket of Happiness gave a loud gasp. "In fact, we should throw all of you guys a party! You seem pretty cool after all, and I'm sorry about the whole 'Bendy Straw Marelien' thing, do you like cupcakes, pies, cake, pancakes, any type of sweets, oh boy I have to get ready for the big party and…"

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted, stuffing her hoof into Pinkie's muzzle. "We can worry about stuff like that later! We have much more important things to worry about right now."

"Agreed. We have to track down Mojo Jojo and take him into custody before he inflicts any damage on this place," Blossom said grimly.

"Ya'll mentioned this Mojo feller' before, right? Just who is he?" Applejack questioned.

"Mojo is a mean little monkey who is our Arch-Enemy!" Bubbles stated, looking mad for the first time since she saw the ponies.

"He's a super genius who always tries to take over the City of Townsville with his stupid machines!" Buttercup growled.

"But thanks to us, he never succeeds!" Blossom said. "…Sadly, if it wasn't for the Professor, we most likely would've met our match…and our doom…during our latest battle with him."

Utonium nodded solemnly. "Mojo was able to get the drop on the girls by using some form of Time Energy in his latest creation. If I hadn't found the source…the girls would've been goners."

"But when the Professor destroyed the source, it ended up opening a black hole of all things…and that's how we ended up here," Blossom finished.

"Well, that would certainly explain why you three look so fatigued…and sweaty," Rarity sniffed.

"Hmmm. Am I correct in assuming that these…things were part of this Mojo's machine?" Twilight asked, pointing at the severed metal wings.

"Yeah. These were the wings for Mojo's Drago Robo," Blossom replied.

"Drago? As in…Dragon?" Spike spoke up.

When the strange group nodded, the group of ponies paled a bit more…especially Fluttershy.

"That's just great. We just convinced a dragon to leave Ponyville only a few minutes ago! Now we have to worry about another one?-!" Dash groaned.

"I didn't even know it was possible to create a dragon like that!" Spike whistled.

"Well, if you ripped its wings off, it shouldn't be that much of a problem! I'm sure that you can afford at least a day to rest before going after Mojo." Pinkie said, bouncing in place. "I'm sure that if Mojo is as big a grumpy puss as you say, a party is just what he needs to cheer him up! I've been dying to try this new Banana Cupcake recipe I have tucked away…"

"…Is she always like that?" Blossom asked, the group tuning out the rest of Pinkie's rambling…except for the Mayor, who began to chat with Pinkie about the finer points of Cupcakes.

"Yeah. You get use to it," Twilight said.

"I think it's cute!" Bubbles smiled.

"You think _everything_ is cute," Buttercup scoffed.

"But Pinkie does have a point," Utonium said. "Mojo shouldn't be much of a threat right now, but we should be at our best when we fight him again. Relaxing for one day won't hurt."

"…I guess you're right, Professor," Blossom sighed. "But we don't have any place to stay."

"Don't worry about that! We can think of something when we get back to Ponyville," Dash piped up.

Rarity nodded. "I must agree. My coat has gotten simply filthy from all of the mountain climbing that we had to go through. I must have a bath as soon as possible!"

"Ya'll seem like some decent folk…well most of ya," Applejack said the last bit under her breath. "I'm sure that we'll work something out."

"Thank you!" Bubbles said with a huge smile. "What are your names?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," The purple unicorn said.

"Applejack's tha name!" The orange earth pony said, tipping her hat.

"Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in all Equestria!" The brash cyan Pegasus puffed in pride.

"Rarity, fashion designer extraordinaire!" The white Unicorn said, bowing briefly.

"Pinkie Pie, the parties and the happiness!" The Pink Pony cheered while bouncing in place.

"F…flutershy…" The shy yellow Pegasus replied quietly.

"And I'm Spike! Pleased to meet you!" Spike finished.

"Pleased to meet you as well, everybody," Blossom said with her own smile. "Thanks for helping us out!"

With that said, the two groups began to make their way to Ponyville, looking forward towards the rest of the day.

But little did they know, dark dealings were taking place…

* * *

><p>And that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it, and hope you look forward to Mojo's chapter coming up next. Catch you Next Continue!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Powerpuff: Teamwork is Magic

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Chapter 4

Mojo's Tale: Part 1; Mojo's Secret Weapon!

* * *

><p>While the Powerpuff Girls and their new friends were heading towards Ponyville, a certain simian genius and rich daddy's girl found themselves in quite a predicament.<p>

"Uggghhh…" Mojo moaned in pain, blindly reaching around for the button to open his now pitch black cockpit. The lights in it had broken after the Powerpuff Girls and their father launched the machine away. The ape succeeded after a few seconds, the cockpit launching upwards and allowing him to crawl out of it.

"Curses…" Mojo muttered, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs…only to hiss in pain and grab his head from the resulting headache. "Curse that foolish, idiotic, and stupid Utonium…I was SO CLOSE to finally being rid of those blasted brats!"

Mojo shakily reached into his front pocket and brought out some very strong medicine that he had developed after a few fights with the Powerpuffs. He downed a good amount of it, and was feeling like a million bananas in no time at all.

"That's much better, which is to say that I'm in peak physical condition, which means that I can now explore this place without that pounding headache!" Mojo muttered to himself. "But first, I must make sure that that brat Princess is alright, if I am to have any future funding on diabolical machines."

With that, Mojo fished out his remote control to the Drago Robo and had it stand up on its legs. The damage to it wasn't too bad aside from the ripped off wings, and Princess' cockpit didn't look any worse for wear. Mojo couldn't lay eyes upon the girl though, thanks to her lights going out as well.

"Princess~" Mojo sang, crossing his fingers as he opened the cockpit. "How are you…doing…"

"Owwww…" Princess groaned, rubbing her aching head. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing Mojo staring at her with a funny look on his face, jaw dropped. "And just what are you staring at, ya stupid ape?"

Mojo went from being shocked, to barely containing his laughter. "You…you might want to look at yourself in a mirror, Princess. Or better yet, allow me!" Finally breaking out in laughter, Mojo lowered his head to let Princess see herself in a reflection off of his shiny helmet.

"And just what is so funn…y…" Princess growled, before trailing off as she took in her appearance.

She was no longer human. Instead, she had somehow turned into a young filly pony, with a deep yellow coat and a red frizzy mane for hair. On her flanks were pictures of stacks of money.

"What…what…WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?-!" Princess shrieked, rearing on her new hind legs and neighing high into the air. This just caused Mojo to laugh even harder, which caused Princess to glare at him, which caused her to turn and buck him in the face. "IT'S. NOT. FUNNY!"

"Sheesh, fine," Mojo grumbled, rubbing his sore nose. "While it may be delightful, humorous, and even whimsical for myself to see you in such a state, I'm sure that for you it must be humiliating, embarrassing, and degrading to be a cute-wootie little pony…" Mojo nearly broke into hysterics again, but one glare from Princess stopped him. "But on the bright side, you have wings!"

Princess raised an eyebrow as she looked at her back. Indeed, she did have wings now, which were just as small as the rest of her body. "Huh…I guess that's cool," She said, giving them a little flap. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want to know what happened to make me look like this. So start talking, monkey boy!"

"Trust me, your guess is as good as mine, except not, seeing as how I'm a genius and you aren't," Mojo shrugged. "For now the best, precise and most sensible course of action would be to explore this forest we seem to have landed in."

"UGH, fine," Princess groaned. "You can make this hunk of junk still move, right? So I'm just gonna stay in here for now, until I can practice walking on much cleaner road with my new body."

"I don't blame you, for I had the same idea myself," Mojo said before hopping back into his cockpit. "So, let us explore, discover, and reveal the unknown!"

With that, the Robo Drago began to lumber onwards, sending the two partners in crime deeper into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Mojo and Princess found themselves before a huge cave, easily ten times as large as the Drago Robo. It was too dark to see anything inside of it, though.<p>

"Hmmmm…I wonder just what kind of booty, bounty, and treasure lurks deep within this mysterious cave?" Mojo mused to himself.

"I could care less. After all, my daddy is a mega-billionaire. Let's keep going!" Princess snapped impatiently.

"You forget though, my dear girl, that that black hole we were sucked into could possibly sent us to a different world. A world where your money does you no good. It would be a good, great, perfect idea to see if we can find the booty, sell it and have all of this world's currency that we need," Mojo pointed out.

"Grrr…I hate it when you're right," Princess grumbled. "Fine. But I ain't going in that dusty old cave. You go in there, and leave the Drago Robo here! That way I can defend myself when whatever lives in that thing gobbles you whole."

Mojo growled softly to himself before reluctantly hopping out of his cockpit, tossing Princess the remote to the metal dragon. "Very well, I shall venture deep into the unknown on my own, by myself, and all alone. Just remember to keep the money flowing when we get back to Townsville."

"Whatever," Princess said, shooing Mojo away with her hoof. Mojo shook his head before pulling out another remote from his pockets. With one push of a button, something shot out of the back of the Drago Robo.

"What the heck?-!" Princess shouted, before doing a double take at what she saw before her. Floating next to Mojo was a miniature version of the Powerpuff Girls' Dynamo Machine, which said girls had used to take down a particularly tough monster in Little Tokyo Townsville.

"May I introduce to you, Dark Puff!" Mojo said, laughing evilly. "This was my most secret, convert, and unexpected side project while I was working on the Drago Robo. I had it tucked away just in case. Anyway, you'll see what it can do later, for I have a glorious, decedent, and most delicious treasure to find! Come, my ultimate creation!"

"_**Yes, Master Mojo." **_Dark Puff said in its cold mechanical voice. The two ventured off into the deep darkness, unaware that Dark Puff would be getting plenty of fighting in the next few minutes…

* * *

><p>And that's all for now. Sorry that it's so short, especially since it took so long for it to come out…stupid charge plug for my notebook broke, and I had to pay my internet bill before I could worry about it. But hopefully I'll be able to come out with the next chapter by Tuesday. Catch you Next Continue!<p>

P.S: Fans of FiM will probably know which cave Mojo and Princess have stumbled upon.


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Powerpuff: Teamwork is Magic

Written by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Chapter 5

Mojo's Tale Part 2: Defeat Means New Servant!

* * *

><p>Mojo and Dark Puff made their way deeper into the mysterious cave, the latter using its internal engine from within its body to flash brighter than any light, making it much easier to proceed.<p>

"Hehhehheh, well done, my lovely creation," Mojo chuckled. "Of all the gadgets, machines, and tools of destruction that I have created with my own two hands, I have a very strong feeling that you will be my best creation of all time!"

"_**Yes, Master Mojo. I shall not fail you," **_Dark Puff rumbled humbly.

"Good, good, very good!" Mojo cackled. "Now I wish that we had a worthy enemy, foe, and fool to test your strength against, so that I may gauge whether or not you are ready to meet with your main objective."

"_**Yes…the complete and utter annihilation of the Powerpuff Girls," **_D.P replied.

"Correct! But for now, we must see if this cave has anything that can help us towards that goal. Baby steps, Dark Puff, baby steps," Mojo advised.

"_**Yes, Master Mojo.**_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Princess was waiting back at the entrance of the cave, still miffed that she had become a pony of all things.<p>

"This is so lame…" Princess muttered to herself. "The wings would be a nice trade-off…if I didn't already have the best machine wings that daddy's money could buy! Humph, I'll bet that these stupid things can't go anywhere near as fast…"

And to prove it, she jumped out of the machine, flapping her newly acquired wings as fast as she could.

Only to fall right on her face.

"Owwww…" Princess winced, rubbing her muzzle tenderly. "This stinks even worse than I thought! These stupid wings don't even work properly!"

She flapped then as hard as she could, trying to get off of the ground. "Come _on_, you worthless wings, fly! FLY!" But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get into the air.

She gave up, slumping to the ground with a sneer on her freckled face. "CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?-!" She shrieked.

A bone-chilling series of howls answered her question. She whirled around towards where the howls came from, and came face to face with one of the fiercest predators that the Everfree Forest had to offer…Timberwolves, wolves that were made entirely out of the very woods that surrounded her. They snarled hungrily, having tracked her down by the scream she had released. She looked as though she would make for an excellent meal…

But something was…different about this one. Instead of quivering in fear like many other ponies would have, she just snarled back, a puff of air escaping her snout.

"Oh, PUH-LEASE! You really think that you clowns scare me? I've been dealing with the Powerpuff Girls for nearly a year, and compared to them, you're just a pack of puppy dogs!" Princess sneered. "I'm in a REALLY foul mood right now. So I suggest that you take your leave…or this will get _**ugly**_."

The wolves took great insult at the threat. Who did this little _foal_ think she was? What could her tiny self possibly do against a pack of 10 powerful Timberwolves? They growled back at her, surrounding her so that there was no escape.

Princess just raised an eyebrow.

"So, you really want to go through with this…" the spoiled rich girl shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I may not be at full strength right now thanks to this stupid body, but I'm still more than a match for you! Prepare to BOW before your Princess!"

The wolves, having heard enough, pounced.

* * *

><p>Mojo sighed, the ringing in his head due to Princess' screaming finally going away. "I swear that if I had no need for that brat's money, I, Mojo Jojo, would happily throw her to the wolves."<p>

"_**Or me, right, Master?"**_

"But of course, my dear creation." Mojo replied. "In fact, once I have conquered, dominated and seized the world in my grasp, I shall make the destruction of Princess your first objective as my Number One Commander!"

"_**Excellent…" **_Dark Puff said with an evil grin. Suddenly, her eyes widened as her internal alarm went off, silent enough to alert only herself. _**"Master Mojo, my sensors indicate that there is a hostile enemy close by."**_

"Truly? Then this is excellent! It seems that you shall get your test run sooner than expected." Mojo cackled. "Dark Puff, where is this enemy located?"

"_**Right in front of us."**_

"Hmmm?" Mojo looked towards where Dark Puff was indicating…and was met with quite a sight.

There were countless stars in the air before him that he hadn't noticed while talking with his creation. Normally he would have dismissed them, but he noticed that something was very wrong…

And it wasn't just the fact that they were inside a cave cut off from the sky.

"…Why are there stars right in front of us?" Mojo asked, getting a very bad feeling.

"_**Those aren't just stars…" **_Dark Puff said.

Before Mojo could reply, the stars in front of him began to move upwards. The Simian Genius followed them**…**until he saw it.

Two beady little red eyes glaring right at him and Dark Puff.

They belonged to the largest bear that Mojo had ever laid his eyes on…or at least, it looked like a bear. Besides the fact that it completely towered over the two villains, its fur was decorated with the very same stars that he had been watching…not to mention that it had a very sharp row of teeth, with two in particular poking out of its mouth. It was also holding a similar looking cub in its arms, which it was in the process of rocking to sleep.

"…Dang." Mojo said simply.

The huge Ursa Major didn't say anything. She simply lowered her sleeping child on one of the higher cliffs of the cave, producing headphones out of nowhere big enough to place on the Ursa Minor's head. With a kiss to the forehead, she turned her attention back to Mojo.

"…Yeah. You're not going to let us leave, be gone, or escape without a fight, are you?" Mojo sighed.

A bellowing roar which shook the whole cave was his answer.

"…Thought so," Mojo said, rubbing his temples for a few seconds. "Dark Puff, now's the time for that test run."

"_**Yes, Master Mojo!"**_ Dark Puff replied, before zipping towards the Ursa Major. She aimed for her gut, ready to deliver a solid punch to it…

…Only to sail harmlessly through the star-coated fur.

Before she could register what had happened, the Ursa Major swiped a huge claw at her, which she barely avoided. She retaliated by firing her laser eyes at said claw, causing the Galaxy Bear to roar in minor pain and major anger.

"_**Okay…stay away from the star fur and aim for anything else…simple,"**_ Dark Puff muttered to herself.

The Ursa Major snarled quietly before the stars on its fur began to shine brightly. Within only a matter of moments, the entire cave was filled with a blinding light. The giant beast snickered silently to herself. She could see perfectly in this light, but she very much doubted that her foes could claim the same. Indeed, that little whatever-it-was was looking around, trying to locate her.

Too bad that it would be skewered before it could.

With a deadly grin, the Ursa Major put her massive paws together, sharp claws ready to pierce. Without a moment's hesitation, she thrust them forward, intent on ending the intruder's life.

But at the very last second, Dark Puff grabbed one of her claws with both mechanic hands, putting a stop to the attack. Before the Major could react with anything other than surprise, she felt herself somehow being lifted into the air…only to meet the ground with savage force as Dark Puff slammed her into it. The pain that went through her system was enough to force her to recall her lightshow, making Dark Puff the main source of light once again.

"_**Thought you could get the drop on me, hmm?"**_ Dark Puff mused. "_**Your attack may have worked on a pitiful organic, but I'm designed with a bit more care than that."**_

"Excellent work, my most brilliant creation!" Mojo laughed, taking off his sunglasses. He turned his attention to the dazed yet wrathful Ursa Major. "Well, my dear? The proverbial ball is in your court. Will you do the smart thing and pledge your loyalty to me?"

A snarl was her response.

Mojo sighed. "Why must they always struggle…? Dark Puff, you know what to do."

"_**Yes, Master,"**_ Dark Puff replied. She quickly zipped over towards (the somehow still sleeping) Ursa Minor. The second she was right above him, she began to charge her laser eyes, much to the Major's fear. A series of desperate grunts escaped her.

"Ah, so you worry for your child, your baby, and your loved one just like any good parent ought to," Mojo smirked evilly. "Then here's what's gonna happen. You will pledge your undying loyalty to me, Mojo Jojo, and your child shall remained unharmed. Refuse however, and…well, we saw what happened when you took on my creation. Do you think your child will fare any better?"

The Ursa Major growled softly, but knew that she had no other choice. So she reluctantly bowed her body before Mojo, giving him her loyalty in exchange for the safety of her child.

"Good…" Mojo grinned.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Mojo had walked back out of the cave, Dark Puff left behind to make sure that the Ursa Major didn't try to escape with her child.<p>

"Oh, Princess! I have a feeling that you'll want to see what I…" Mojo began to sing, but stopped dead at what he saw.

A whole pack of ten wolves made of the timber of the forest were bowing to Princess, sporting some injuries from their battle with her. Princess herself, on the other hand, looked as fresh as a rose, looking down her nose at the cowering wolves. She turned back towards Mojo when she heard his voice.

"Humph. Took ya long enough, Mojo." Princess snarked. "As you can see, I've made some servants of the local wildlife."

"Then our growing army is coming along even nicer than I thought!" Mojo cackled.

"What are you on about now?" Princess sneered.

"Trust me, when you see what I found in the cave, you'll understand," Mojo chortled. "Let's just say that it's only a matter of time before world domination is ours at last!"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Mojo's Tales…for now. Next chapter, we get back to the Powerpuffs and Ponies! Hope you look forward to it. And I'll try my best to update this fic at least twice every month. Catch you next Continue!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Powerpuff: Teamwork is Magic

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Chapter Six

A Royal Escort!

* * *

><p>As Mojo Jojo was slowly gaining power deep within the Everfree Forest, The Powerpuff Girls and their new friends were heading back towards Ponyville. It was peaceful for the most part (except for Rainbow Dash and Buttercup giving each other glares the whole way), but Rarity noticed something during the walk.<p>

"Excuse me, darlings, but I simply must know. How do you manage to stay afloat like that without any wings?" The fashion pony questioned.

Twilight, who had been quietly conveying a letter for Spike to send to Princess Celestia, perked up at this mention. "I must admit, I'm rather curious as well. Is this one of the things that this 'Chemical X' granted you?"

"You bet your butt it is!" Buttercup stated smugly, giving a shark-like grin towards an unimpressed Dash. "But that's not even scratching the surface! There's a _whole_ lot more that we can do!"

"Oh, oh, can you eat ten cupcakes at once?" Pinkie asked.

"…Sure, but I'm talking more about _cool_ powers," Buttercup said, staring at Pinkie Pie like she had a screw loose.

"We'd be happy to demonstrate them for you if you want," Blossom said.

"If you don't mind," Twilight said, thinking that it would be good to see what these strange creatures were capable of…and if they could be a threat to Equestria.

"Very well then," Blossom said. "Do you girls want to show them?"

"I'll be happy to!" Bubbles giggled.

"Sure. I'll bet these girly ponies will be in awe of my awesomeness!" Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Dash snarked, earning a glare from the tomboy.

"Well, you've seen that we can fly and use laser beams already…" Blossom said to herself, tapping her head in thought. "How's about we show you just _how_ fast we can go?"

Rainbow Dash perked out of her bored state at that. "Heh, give it all ya got! I doubt you'll come anywhere near close to me, though. After all, I'm the fastest in all of Equestria!" She said with a smirk and smug pose.

"Is that right? In that case, I can't wait to prove you wrong!" Buttercup sneered challengingly.

"It's on, buggy!" Dash sneered back.

"Fine! Let's have a race then, frilly!" Buttercup declared. "Just name the time and place, so I can get there earlier than you!"

"You really wanna go through with this? Fine, just don't cry when I beat ya!" Dash smirked. "We'll race from Ponyville to Canterlot and back! First one back to the starting line wins! Hay, I'll even give you two days to practice!"

"Make it one day, 'cause that's all I'll need! Hope you'll be hungry for a big ol' piece of humble pie, 'cause I'm gonna cram it down your throat by the time I'm done!" Buttercup smirked back.

"If'n ya ask me, both of 'em could stand to share that pie…" Applejack whispered to Rarity, who hid her giggle behind a dainty hoof.

"Anyway, why don't we show you girls just how fast we are? I'm sure that Bubbles would like to demonstrate," Blossom said.

"You know it!" Bubbles said with a big smile. Before anyone could do anything else, Bubbles seemingly turned into a blue bolt of energy as she zipped towards Twilight. Faster than the other ponies could register (other than Dash), Bubbles was carrying Twilight in the air, giving her a big hug.

"What in tarnation?-!" Applejack said in surprise, jaw hanging.

"Wow! That was like, super-duper fast! I could barely see her move at all!" Pinkie cheered.

"I must admit that you are indeed fast. I dare say that you might give our Rainbow Dash a challenge after all if you all can go that fast," Rarity agreed.

"That was pretty fast…" Twilight said, feeling a bit awkward about the strange girl hugging her. And judging from the way that she felt her ribs straining a bit, she was clearly stronger than she looked. "But why did you choose me to hug? I thought you wanted to give Fluttershy a hug first…"

"Oh, I gave you a hug because you're the one who wanted the demonstration in the first place, silly!" Bubbles giggled. "Plus, I feel really drawn to you for some reason. I'm not sure why, but I do. But that's okay, because you're adorable in your own way as well!"

"Um…thanks?" Twilight said, awkwardly patting the beaming Powerpuff on the head.

"And if you think that was fast, just wait until you see me in action!" Buttercup bragged. "Bubbles _is_ pretty strong, but she's the baby of the three of us."

"Oh yeah? Who's the one that beat Mojo all on her own, huh? Not _you_," Bubbles mocked, sticking out her tongue at her sister before putting Twilight back down onto the ground. Buttercup just scoffed in response.

"Humph, not bad. But that was just a short distance. You don't stand a chance against me unless you can keep that up through the whole race!" Rainbow said.

"Girl, I take on monsters and supervillains on a daily basis back home! All it takes to move as fast as Bubbles did is tons of endurance, and sadly for you, I've got plenty to spare!"

"Talk is cheap! After we introduce you to the rest of Ponyville, we'll see if you can put your bits where your muzzle is! And after I win, you'll have to admit that ponies rock!"

"Fine! But when _I _win, you'll have to be the first one to refer to me as the _new_ Fastest in Equestria!"

"You're on!"

With that, the challenge was made. Only one of them would win, and they would do anything in their power to assure that.

"Okay, moving on…" Twilight sighed, before looking towards Utonium. "I can't help but notice that you're wearing quite the outfit. I've never seen anything so…white before. Is there a reason that you're wearing something like that?"

"That's a very good observation, Miss Sparkle. You see, there was one point when the girls and I felt that all of the time they had to devote to stopping the bad guys cut far too much into our family time. So, I designed the suit that you see before you, and became the hero…"

Utonium shot into the air, before striking a (what he thought was) cool pose. "Power Prof!"

The Powerpuff Girls groaned in embarrassment while face palming, while the other ponies tried their best to keep from giggling…except for Dash, who was rolling on the ground in laughter.

Utonium coughed awkwardly into his palm before landing back on the ground. "Anyway, this super suit gives me all of the same powers that my girls have. And it's all thanks to its power source, Chemical X!"

"This Chemical X sounds like powerful stuff indeed. How did you come to obtain it, if I may ask?" Twilight, always willing to learn new things, asked.

"Come to think of it, I never really knew how you had that stuff in the first place as well, Professor," Blossom said, rubbing her chin.

"Well, that is quite a tale in and of itself! I suppose I can tell you. You see, it all started when…"

"WE'RE HERE!" Pinkie announced loudly, bouncing with glee as she pointed at the gate that provided entrance into Ponyville. In front of it stood two Pegasus guards clad in golden armor. They stared ahead stoically, though the very observant could see that their eyes had hardened the second that they laid said eyes onto the Powerpuffs and Utonium.

"Good afternoon, Guards. We were just about to introduce our new friends to the rest of Ponyville," Twilight said, waving a hoof towards the P.P Girls and Utonium.

"Wow…I've never seen ponies wearing armor before…cool!" Bubbles said in awe.

"The fact that this town has guards must mean that it has its fair share of crime…correct?" Blossom said, directing her question towards Twilight.

"Well…to be honest, we don't really have all that much in the way of crime here," Twilight shrugged, before brightening up. "Still, they were hand-picked by Princess Celestia herself, so that has to mean something!"

"Wait…you girls have a PRINCESS too?-!" Bubbles squeed, looking excited beyond all belief. 'Will we get to meet her? PLEASE tell me we get to meet her!"

"You are in luck, alien," One of the Guards said with a gruff voice as they both stepped forward. "Her majesty had assigned us to guard the entrance to Ponyville after the whole Black Hole business, in the hopes that whatever caused it would appear close to here. Now that you've shown up, we must take you into custody and present you to the Princess for explanations on your part."

"But we haven't done anything wrong! It was thanks to Mojo's machine that the whole thing with the Black Hole happened!" Blossom protested.

"That's not our concern," The other Royal Guard said, stepping forward as well. "The Princess has given us strict orders to bring back anyone or anything that looks even the tiniest bit suspicious. And since we've never seen your kind around here, I'd say you more than qualify. It's just lucky that the Elements of Harmony managed to locate you first before you could do any harm."

"'Elements of Harmony'? Whatever are you talking about?" Utonium inquired.

"He means us," Dash said, zipping forward to look the guard in the eyes. "And these guys are no threat! Sure, the green one is a jerk, but they aren't going to hurt anypony."

"Yeah! They jus' came outta that black hole too, so if'n you'd fine folk allow them to rest up for a spell, they'd be happy to see the Princess!" Applejack said.

"They shall be getting plenty of rest on the ride to Canterlot," The first guard said. "Now, enough talk. Are you four willing to come along peacefully?"

"If you're gonna take them away, you'll have to do the same to me!" Mayor spoke up.

"And me as well. After all, we were both humans before whatever happened turned us into ponies…and we won't leave the girls alone. They are our heroes where we come from," Miss Bellum said, both she and the Mayor standing protectively in front of the girls and Utonium.

"Wait guys! This could be just what we need!" Bubbles said. "I'm sure that we can explain to the Princess that this is all a huge misunderstanding, get her help in stopping Mojo before he can do anything bad, and maybe even find a way home! Besides…I wanna meet the Pony Princess!"

"I have to admit, that is a rather good plan, Bubbles," Blossom replied. "Twilight, on a scale of one to ten, how understanding would you say Princess Celestia is?"

"Twenty," Twilight said with the utmost confidence.

"Well, there's your answer," Blossom said. "I say we go to see the Princess. That alright with you, Buttercup?"

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't try to pull anything," Buttercup shrugged.

"I agree," Utonium said. "Besides, the faster we get this done, the sooner we can explore this new world!"

"Very good," the second Royal Guard said before turning to the other one. "Go and get the chariot ready. Let the Princess know that she'll be having company shortly." And with a salute, the first Pegasus flew off at an impressive speed.

The remaining one turned his attention to Twilight. "Miss Sparkle, the Princess requires you and your friends to attend as well…for safety reasons, of course."

Twilight and her friends knew that he was talking about the Elements of Harmony. They just hoped that they wouldn't have to use them. They had only spent a few minutes with the Powerpuffs and their friends, but they all felt as if they could become good friends with each other.

"Well, this is awesome!" Pinkie declared. "You guys can become friends with the Princess, and then we can all come back and throw the biggest, bestest party ever!"

"You're right, Pinkie! It won't be as rad as my race with Buttercup will be, but I can't wait!" Dash cheered.

And with that, the Powerpuff Girls and friends would meet Princess Celestia, and decide what to do from there.

* * *

><p>And that's this chapter down. Sorry for the short chapters, but I'll do my best to pick this up during the race between Dash and Buttercup. Let's just say that an unexpected event will change the rules completely. Catch you Next Continue!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

My little Powerpuff: Teamwork is Magic

Written by: Self Proclaimed KingofDDR

Chapter 7

Meeting Royalty

* * *

><p>"This is so amazing! I really can't believe that we're going to meet a Pony Princess!" Bubbles squealed in excitement.<p>

"I know," Blossom replied."After all, it's not that often that you get to meet real-life royalty!"

Buttercup just scoffed."Whatever, so long as she's not one of those snooty types. ... This Celestia chick isn't like that... right?"

"_Princess _Celestia isn't like that at all," Twilight defended, giving Buttercup a bit of an annoyed look."She is one of the most humble and nicest ponies you'll ever find."

"Sounds boring. But, I prefer boring to snooty, so whatever."

"Now, Buttercup, I want you to be on your very best behavior. After all, Princess Celestia might be our best way of getting back to Townsville, so it wouldn't do to aggravate her. Understand?" Utonium said.

"Yeah yeah, so long as she doesn't try to pull any funny business," Buttercup replied.

The Mane Six and their new friends were currently riding on a Pegasus driven chariot all the way to Canterlot. Along the way, Bubbles was enjoying the scenery. So many colorful buildings and landscapes and clouds! While she loved living in Townsville, it really didn't hold a candle compared to this fantastical place. Silently, she hoped that it would take a while before they captured Mojo, just so that they could stay in this wonderful world for that much longer. On the other hand, the longer they took to apprehend Mojo, the more likely that the simian genius would be able to cause harm to it, and that was the _last _thing that Bubbles wanted to happen. Needless to say, she was quite torn.

"Ah, yeah! I could see the castle from here. We're almost there!" Rainbow Dash said.

Indeed, the castle was fast approaching, and all of the Powerpuff Girls (even Buttercup) were in awe of its beauty. With its pearly white texture and impressive tallness (not to mention all of the Royal Pegasus guards) it seemed like something out of a fairytale.

"We have arrived at her Majesty's Royal abode. I trust that you'll be on your very best behavior while in her presence." One of the Pegasus guards said.

Almost instantly, everyone on the Powerpuff side gave a stern glare to the Mayor.

"... What?" Mayor said.

The stern glares just got stronger.

"Okay okay, I won't do anything stupid... Or at least, I'll try. I make no promises!" Mayor huffed.

Sarah Bellum facehooved while the professor and the girls just shook their heads. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything," she sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... This does not bode well..." Celestia said to herself, and for good reason. After all, it had been so long since her magic had sensed a non-pony entering Equestria through non-normal means.<p>

After both she and her sister Princess Luna had managed to defeat Discord all those years ago, they had both agreed to set up a precautionary spell together, one that only both they and their closest confidants knew about. Said spell would transform anyone who wasn't native to the land of Equestria into a pony, just so that they would be easier to take down, if they had any malicious intentions. The spell was easy enough to reverse if the being in question proved to be friendly, so she had never felt guilt for putting it up.

The problem here, though, was that she had felt said spell... failing. And the only way that could happen is if whatever came to the world of Equestria had significant strength. So it was understandable that, when she first felt this strength, she had a platoon of guards immediately check on Discord's statue. Sure, the spell wouldn't affect him since he already was in Equestria before hand, but calling something that would be strong enough to resist said spell would be right up Discord's alley. Luckily, it wasn't Discord, but in a way that just made her more nervous. If it had been the lord of chaos, then at least she would know what she was dealing with.

Fortunately, the Royal guard that she had stationed in front of the gate to Ponyville was lucky enough to have the possible invaders walk right up to them. And seeing as they had agreed to come meet with her without a fight, she had a good feeling that these strangers would have nothing but good intentions. Still, it didn't hurt to have the Elements of Harmony close at hoof just in case.

She wished that her sister could greet these newcomers as well, but she didn't want to disturb her rest. Luna was rather grouchy if she was woken up early. As she mused on that however, a voice broke her concentration.

"Princess Celestia!"

Celestia looked down to see none other than the captain of the guards, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, Shining Armor. With a little giggle, she said, "there's no need for you to bow like that, Captain Shining. After all, any family of Twilight Sparkle's is welcome to address me in a more friendly way."

"I understand, Princess. But I respect you far too much to simply call you 'Celestia'," Shining said, still bowing.

Celestia sighed good-naturedly. "Must I really order you to relax around me, Shining?"

Shining glanced up at her with a smile on his face."If that is what you wish, my lady."

Celestia just sighed, shaking her head. "Very well, I won't stop you if you want to be so formal all the time. I trust that you have news about our... surprise guests?"

Shining nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. They arrived just now, along with Twilight and the rest of the Elements."

"That's good news. It seems as though we've managed to gather our mystery group without a fight." Celestia said. "And I know that you must be excited to see your little sister again after so long, Shining."

Shining nodded. "You're right about that Princess Celestia. It's been so long since I last saw her. I just hope she managed to make a lot of friends while she was in Ponyville."

Celestia gave off a modest giggle at that. "Oh, don't worry I'm sure that you'll appreciate the new friends that she has made."

Before Shining could respond, however, one of the Royal Pegasus guards trotted into the room, bowing before Celestia and his captain. "Many apologies, Capt. and Princess Celestia. I just wanted to inform you that our guests are ready to speak with you."

Celestia nodded. "Very well. Send them in. Afterward, I want as many guards as possible posted right outside this door. It's better to be safe than sorry, after all."

The Pegasus guard saluted her. "By your command, Princess." He left the room shortly after, in order to bring the mystery guests.

It only took him a few seconds to come back with the strangest group that Celestia had ever witnessed, which, having lived for thousands of years was rather surprising. Leading the group was all six Elements of Harmony, but right behind them were two unfamiliar ponies that she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. But the four beings right next to them were unlike anything Celestia had ever seen.

To her, the one that was even taller than she was looked sort of like a white primate, with hands instead of hooves. Except instead of fur, the reason for his blinding whiteness was because he was wearing a suit of that color. But the three strange beings floating right next to him was what really caught her attention. They were each dressed in simple dresses with black stripes going over them, and unlike the tall being next to them, they didn't have any fingers. In fact, their hands looked closer to a ponies hooves then they did to hands, though they didn't look anything like ponies.

"BBBFF!" Twilight shouted in happiness once she saw her older brother. She bounded off towards him, and gripped him in a hug, which her brother happily returned. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Twily." Shining replied. After letting go of Twilight, he took a closer look at her new friends. "I see that you've made some friends while you were away. I'm afraid that introductions will have to be made later, though."

"Of course," Twilight replied, still beaming. She looked towards Celestia before bowing down low. "We are here as you have requested, Princess, and we brought our mystery friends with us."

"Thank you, Twilight," Celestia replied, before turning her attention to the guests. "Greetings. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. May I have the honor of knowing your names?"

"The honor shall be ours," Prof. Utonium replied, following Twilight's example and bowing down. "My name is Utonium, Prof. Utonium. And the three floating beside me are my daughters, Blossom..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." Blossom said, doing a little bow of her own.

"Bubbles..."

"It's so great to meet you, Princess Celestia," Bubbles giggled, doing a curtsy.

"And Buttercup."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, I guess." Buttercup shrugged, sounding bored.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at the rather flippant way that the strange being had greeted her, while Bubbles (closest to Buttercup) gave her a discreet punch to the arm along with a hidden glare. Buttercup just glared right back.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Celestia replied, not really minding Buttercup's tone in the least. To be honest, it had been far too long since anyone, even her sister, had been so casual with the way they spoke to her. It was...refreshing in a way. "Now then, I believe that you had something to do with the strange black hole that appeared a time ago. Care to explain what that was about?"

"Well, as we explained to your guards, we were in the middle of battling a very dangerous criminal back in our world that goes by the name of Mojo Jojo, an evil simian genius that desires to rule the entire world. His latest machine in the form of a robotic dragon nearly did us in while he used Miss Bellum and The Mayor as hostages, but our father saved us as the last minute," Blossom explained. "Unfortunately, a powerful crystal that Mojo had created was destroyed in the process, and its shattered remains opened up the black hole that you witnessed. It sent most of us close to the village you call Ponyville, but we punched Mojo and his partner, Princess, away so that we could help the aforementioned hostages."

"We saw that part, Princess Celestia," Twilight said. "The other object we saw in the sky was launched towards the Everfree Forest."

"That is troubling..." Celestia said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Even if this Mojo is as bad a criminal as you say, no one should have to contend with the Everfree Forest alone."

"Pardon me, your majesty, but just what _is_ this Everfree Forest?" Bubbles asked. "I mean, with the word 'Free' in the title, how bad could it be?"

"What's bad about it?!" Rainbow Dash said incredulously. "That place just isn't natural! The animals take care of themselves, the clouds above it can't be moved by any Pegasus..."

"Not to mention that the animals themselves are _very_ dangerous," Rarity said.

"There's all sorts of dangerous critters lurkin in them woods. Hydras, Manticores, Timberwolves..." Applejack said, trembling a little at the thought of them.

"But the scariest of them all has to be the Ursa Major!" Pinkie said. "It's been said that it's even bigger than this very castle!"

Fluttershy didn't say anything. She was too busy shaking in fear at the mention of all the vicious creatures.

"That does sound rather bad..." Utonium said, filing away that fact that weather apparently didn't work the same way it did back in his world. "Girls, do you think that you're in good enough shape to take these things on if needed while we search for Mojo in the forest?"

"Are you kidding? These things sound _lame_ compared to some of the things we've fought before. It'll be a piece of cake!" Buttercup snorted, pounding her fists together...only to wince a bit at the pain that came from it.

"Don't act tough, Buttercup. As much as I hate to admit it, Mojo did a number on us pretty good this time. We'll need at least a day to recover before we try to go after him," Blossom chided.

"Fine by me! I want to explore this place more, anyway!" Bubbles cheered.

"Ya sure? Knowing Mojo, he's probably already cooking up another scheme right now. It's better if we go find him now before he tries to pull it off! Besides, without his precious machines, we can take him out easy!" Buttercup protested.

"That's just it. Mojo doesn't have any of his machines, and it's very unlikely that he'll be able to repair that Robo-Dragon without access to his lab. He's mostly harmless, but since he always carries around a spare laser gun, he'll be fine until we can take him into custody. We should always take a chance to rest, so that we'll be at our best," Blossom said. "Better safe than sorry!"

"If you'd like, you may rest in the castle later tonight," Celestia offered. "I can see that you are no threat to my little ponies, so I humbly welcome you to Equestria."

"Thank you, your majesty," Utonium said, bowing once more.

Celestia waved a forehoof towards Utonium, a smile on her face. "You don't have to call me that. After all, Equestria isn't your homeland, if your story is correct. Please feel free to just call me Celestia."

She looked around the whole room. "That offer extends to all of you as well, especially you, Twilight. I'd say you've more than earned it for being such a good student over the years."

"I-If you say so...Celestia," Twilight stammered, a smile and blush on her face from the praise the Princess gave her.

"Whelp, that's all settled!" Pinkie Pie said with a large grin on her face. "Now we can move on to more important things...like having a welcome to Equestria party for our newest friends!"

"Shoot, if the Princess says that they're good folk, than I cain't righty argue with that!" Applejack declared, tipping her hat to the P.P.G and company. "I'll be more'n happy to cater that party. Ya ain't lived till you've tried a baked good from the Apple Family!"

'Once we get back to Ponyville, you all simply must come to my boutique. I'll be able to fix the damage that was done to your clothes easily. And speaking of your clothes, they look rather nice! Plain, but that somehow works for them." Rarity complimented, much to Bubbles' delight.

"I...I can help heal your wounds for you at my cottage...um, if that's okay..." Fluttershy mumbled quietly.

"And I'll show little miss hotshot here the course for the race we'll have tomorrow," Rainbow Dash said, smirking Buttercup's way, who simply returned it.

"That leaves me to give the grand tour of Ponyville when we return," Twilight said, clapping her hooves together excitedly. "I won't let you down, Princess!"

Celestia sighed inwardly at Twilight calling her Princess still, but gave a smile all the same. "Very well. I'm counting on you, faithful student. Now, it'll take a few minutes to get the return chariot ready, so you may feel free to..."

"Pardon me, Celestia, but that won't be necessary. We can simply fly back to Ponyville quicker," Blossom said polietly.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Are you quite sure? With the exception of Rainbow Dash, it takes quite a bit of time to fly all the way to Ponyville from here." Dash puffed out her chest proudly at that.

"Eh, we'll be fine," Buttercup said. "In fact...why don't we make this interesting? Me and the other girls can carry these ponies with us while we fly back. Bubbles and Blossom can carry two of them, while the Professor carries Miss Bellum. But me and Rainbow Dash will each carry one pony ourselves, and have a little warm up race with the extra weight to feel each other out."

"That sounds rather dangerous, if you ask me," Rarity sniffed.

"I think it sounds like fun!" Pinkie cheered. "You can carry me, Dashie!"

"Count me in on this action! Buttercup can carry me!" The Mayor said, matching Pinkie's cheerfulness.

"You don't have to worry about the girls dropping you. They may not look like it, but they're most likely strong enough to lift this entire castle by themselves!" Utonium reassured them.

"Pfft, I'll believe it when I see it. But fine, you're on!" Dash declared, lifting Pinkie up and tossing her onto her back, who giggled. "Hold on tight, Pinks. I'm gonna show this chick just who the fastest really is!"

"Oki dokie lokie!" Pinkie declared, giving a goofy salute before wrapping her forehooves around Dash's neck.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Buttercup sneered, throwing The Mayor unto her own back. "The race starts...NOW!"

With those words, the two toughest of each group zoomed out of the closest window, each leaving behind a trail of green and rainbow, and the laughter of the carefree ponies riding atop them.

"Well, we better get going as well. We'll come back later, Princess! See you later, Shiny!" Twilight waved to each of them, as the remaining Powerpuff Girls and Utonium each picked up their own ponies. Bubbles carried both Rarity and a reluctant Fluttershy, Blossom had both Twilight and Applejack, and Utonium lifted Miss Bellum in his arms. After a quick series of goodbyes, they all zoomed out of the window after Rainbow Dash and Buttercup.

* * *

><p>"Well, they seemed good enough," Shining Armor said.<p>

"Indeed. Let's us hope that they are able to put a stop to this Mojo Jojo's plans if they were telling the truth about him," Celestia replied. She then gave a sly smile to Shining. "You may return to your Bride-to-be if you wish."

Shining blushed at that, though still gained a smile on his face at thinking of Cadence. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the HUGE wait between this chapter and the last one. I have no excuses other than the fact that I am a lazy slug, and Pokemon Black 2 and Starhawk Online Multiplayer have eaten my life whenever work doesn't. Hopefully the next update doesn't take as long, though I make no promises.<p>

Anyway, Catch You Next Continue!


End file.
